A patrol that changes everything
by Stormshadow7
Summary: Naruto is an ANBU captain and has been since he was seven years old. So when he loses a teammate and is supposed to become a undercover Genin ..What will he choose? The ANBU that he as known for so long and his Jounin rank? Or people his age and a Genin rank all over again? And who exactly is Kidana?


Five year old Naruto Uzumaki sobbed quietly as he tried to stand on his newest injuries from the latest mob attack. Sighing quietly the young Kyuubi container began to make his way home , unaware that his ANBU guard had just made a request for him to be trained and become an ANBU captain.

* * *

Seven years later, twelve year old ANBU captain Loki growled as he shoved a mercenary away from his best squad member Akito. " Akito! Watch your left flank!" He growled and lashed out with his Katana.

Nodding in acceptance, the other ANBU kicked his attacker sharply and ran to help Phoenix dispatch a mercenary on her side while the others took care of the rest. Ten minutes later, they were finally finished their mission to the border of Iwa and Konoha.

Loki deciding he'd better make sure everyone was all right said " Roll call, everyone! Akito?" Said ANBU stepped up and snapped out, " Hai, Taichou!" Nodding in acceptance, the twelve year old rattled off each name" Kira?... Gryffin? ...Shadow?...Phoenix?...and Mika?..." Recieving four ' Hai's' Loki nodded then paused and swallowing said " Mika?"

Recieving no answer, the Captain paled under his mask and quickly ordered " Find her!" Spreading out quickly to do so, the ANBU team searched for their missing comrade. All of a sudden , after what seemed like an eternity but was actually fifteen minutes, Gryffin called out " Taichou!".

Hearing this, Loki dashed across the battlefield and landed next to Mika's injured body. " Mika." he said sadly, as he saw the extensive wounds that covered his friend and teammates torso. Checking for a pulse and finding none, he somberly ordered the team to make their way back to the village.

* * *

Meanwhile, at the Academy in Konoha all the Genin graduates of that year were finding out who their Jounin Sensei's were going to be.

" Team Seven will be Sasuke Uchiha, Sakura Haruno and a past Genin Graduate with Kakashi Hatake as your Jounin Sensei. " an Iruka Umino said while frowning slightly Before continuing onwards; " Team Eight will be..."

* * *

By the time Loki and his team reached the gates they were exhausted. However, they had a slightly bigger problem. You can never carry an ANBU corpse into the village without causing a stir.

So it was without further ado, that they walked into the village completely ignoring the Chuunin and villagers up to the Hokage's office. By that time, rumors had already begun to circulate as to who it was and if it really was an ANBU.

Shaking his head, Loki knocked on the door leading to the office and walked in. Right into a Jounin meeting. " Loki! What is it?" Sarutobi looked rather alarmed at the defeated manner Loki walked in with. Instead of answering, he just motioned to Gryffin to bring in Mika's body.

When he did so, gasps of shock rang throughout the crowd and Sarutobi sighed sadly, as he said " May I ask what happened?"

" Hai, Hokage-sama. " And with that, Loki described the relatively easy border patrol mission and finding Mika's body at the end. Nodding in acceptance, Sarutobi dismissed the Jounin, and ANBU team ( except Loki).

When they were all gone, the Hokage nodded to the young captain to take his mask off. "Thank you Naruto for bringing the girls body back. And my condolences for your teams loss. " In answer, Naruto just nodded his head quietly trying to gain control of his emotions.

Sighing again, the Hokage spoke softly " Now, I have a solo mission for you which may take a few years. " Interested , but confused Naruto said " Hai, Hokage -sama."

" Very well. I'm sure you have heard of the Infamous Uchiha Massacre?" Sarutobi asked causing Naruto to raise an eyebrow incredulously as if asking 'Who hadn't ?'. " Sasuke Uchiha became a Genin yesterday and was placed on Kakashi's team. However, the agreement we had for him to become a Genin was mandatory evaluations each year by Inoichi Yamanaka. The problem is the Uchiha boy has not gone to any evaluations in the past two years. Therefore, we have decided that it is necessary to have either ANBU tail him or have one on himself team. " Sarutobi continued.

Narrowing his eyes slightly, Naruto pondered for a moment then said " If he is as effected as I believe he is, then the brat will be an power obssesed child who wants nothing more then to get revenge on Itachi." The ANBU paused slightly, then said " Have the an ANBU tail him as I do not want to have anything to do with him and am already both a Jounin, as well as ANBU Captain."

Sarutobi, seeing the logic nodded in assent and then said " Very well. I will place Kidana on his team and have Eagle tail him." Naruto nodded and turned to leave through the window.

* * *

two hours later : at the Acadamy:

Kakashi walked through the classroom door to find a pink haired girl ogling the Uchiha boy, while a redhead girl tossed Dango sticks at the ceiling.

Sighing, the ex-captain led them up to the roof and said " Ok, tell me your names, likes, dislikes, and your hobbies." In response, the bubblegum girl stared stupidly at him as if to say ' how?' .

Rolling his eyes at her idiocy, Kakashi started them off; " My name is Kakashi Hatake. My likes are Dango and reading. My dislikes are classified. My hobbies are also classified. Your turn bubbles."

Sakura not liking the nickname, opened her mouth and shrieked .. Yes, shrieked her name at Kakashi, " MY NAME IS SAKURA! My likes..um.. ( glances at Uchiha) ..dislikes..er..Ino! And my hobbies.. ( another glance, with a blush this time). "

# How lovely.. It's a fangirl..one if the most useless people in the world..# Kidana thought sarcastically.

{ Oh..great..} Uchiha moaned mentally.

\ Lovely. \ Kakashi sighed to himself, as he motioned to Sasuke.

"I am Uchiha Sasuke. I have no likes, nor do I have any dislikes. My hobbies are training." he said darkly.

#Emo.# Kidana sighed, as she sat up straighter.

" My name is Kidana Namikaze Senju. I like Dango, Anko, training, training ground 48 and annoying Ibiki. My dislikes are fangirls, idiots, the civilian council and enemy nins. My hobbies are training and annoying Ibiki." Kidana smirked at Kakashi's gobsmacked expression.

" Please tell me your not one of Loki's friends are you?" He asked pleadingly. In answer the Namikaze /Senju heir smirked and said " Now that would be telling."

Sighing again Kakashi explained the test in two days and dismissed them, while he left to prepare for the funeral the next day.


End file.
